


my taste in music is your face

by spraycansoul



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Dance, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kind of???, kind of????? um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spraycansoul/pseuds/spraycansoul
Summary: In the end, the song they choose to have their first dance to isn’t a Beyoncé song.





	my taste in music is your face

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this whole entire first part throughout today and couldn't wait to post it, so here we are. this is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine! 
> 
> title is from tear in my heart by twenty one pilots. this whole thing is gonna be gratuitous fluff— don't say i didn't warn ya ;)

In the end, the song they choose to have their first dance to isn’t a Beyoncé song. 

Bitty wanted—oh, had Bitty wanted—but Halo had been such an obvious choice that they thought people might groan when they heard the gliding intro. (Not that it mattered what other people thought, really, but groaning at a wedding did not exactly indicate the best mood.)

Besides, they wanted a newer song—newer to them, at least—to go with the fresh start, the beginning of the rest of their lives. Something that was Jack’s just as much as it was Bitty’s, something that they heard together and found together and fell in love with together.

 

It’s 10:22 pm on a Monday night. They’re both in bed.

Bitty has his laptop propped open, going down the rabbit hole of YouTube covers, and Jack is tucking into a book about the Byzantine Empire. Jack’s just about starting to feel his eyelids go heavy when Bitty gasps loudly and clutches his computer to his chest.

Jack glances at his boyfriend to his left, who has sunken himself down into their sheets. “Bud?”

“They _didn’t,_ ” Bitty suddenly says, scrambling back up into his prior position with his computer on his lap.

Jack sets his open book facedown on the bed before leaning over to see what Bitty clicked on. Bitty cranks up the volume on his laptop and turns it slightly so that Jack can watch.

“We didn’t plan on doing this,” the voice from the video says. “And we promised ourselves we were, uh, not gonna sing at our wedding.”

There’s some mild laughter after the statement that gets Jack curious, so he glances under the video. _“No Matter Where You Are" - Us The Duo (Live Wedding Performance)_ , the title reads. 

“I can’t,” Bitty mumbles, pressing a hand to his cheek. “Oh my god, this is too cute for my life. What have I done to deserve this. Oh my god.”

Jack laughs and nuzzles his own cheek into Bitty’s shoulder as two figures appear on screen, one guy and one girl, both of them obviously dressed as the bride and groom. The guy in the video talks about how they were writing this song a few days ago and they realized that it was actually their vows in song form, and Jack feels his chest warm from the idea.

“Aww,” Bitty coos, verbalizing Jack’s sentiments.

The couple in the video gives each other a long meaningful look before they start singing. “I will stand by you, even when we fall. I will be the rock that holds you up and lifts you high so you stand tall.”

Jack feels every word they sing land tingles in his fingertips. He reaches for Bitty’s other hand under the blanket and squeezes it in an attempt to get the tingles somewhat under control. Bitty smiles as he watches the screen and squeezes back.

As they round the chorus, the song starts sounding familiar, so Jack lifts his head a little to ask Bitty why.

Bitty grins down at him. “It’s the credit song from The Book of Life,” and yes, Jack remembers when Holster made them watch that for Haus Movie Night one time. He doesn’t remember that it ever made him feel like he did now, like he was suspended in a bubble that he wished would never pop. 

He guesses maybe it’s different hearing a love song when you’re very much in love.

And it’s love—it’s very much love that fills him every time he looks at Bitty, and when Bitty looks at him. Right now, watching Bitty’s eyes start to water as he watches the couple sing to each other, his face open and honest and so lovely, Jack realizes he wants nothing more but this for the rest of his whole goddamn life.

“You and I are better than forever, nothing can stop us,” the couple sings, and Jack can’t help but think the same.

As the song closes, he feels Bitty let go of his hand and move it up to scratch at the hair above his ear. Jack leans into the touch, sitting up properly to look at Bitty. His face is a little puffy from the tear tracks, and he’s flushed to his ears, and he’s stunning.

“You ok?” Jack asks softly, just a little bit chirpy, reaching up to swipe a thumb over Bitty’s cheek.

“Yeah, it’s just—“ Bitty laughs wetly and Jack follows how his eyes track Jack’s face. “Just—I want that,” he says plainly, placing a hand on Jack’s.

The admission catches Jack offguard, and it must show on his face because Bitty starts sputtering and backtracking immediately. “I mean—the cute song and everything, not—“

Jack holds back at a laugh at the ridiculousness of him not reciprocating. “Bits. Babe, look at me.”

Bitty slumps down with his hands on his cheeks and gazes up at him through his long eyelashes. “I’m projecting again, aren't I?”

This time, Jack really laughs. “Yeah, bud. Real hard.”

Bitty scowls at him and sticks his tongue out. Jack laughs again. “No, but really,” he says, pulling Bitty’s hands from his face down to his lap and looking down at them. “I would seriously love that.”

As he glances up to see huge grin split Bitty’s face, Jack realizes he feels no restraint, no anxiety, no apprehension about what he just said. His chest feels tight, but not from fear—no, Jack knows this feeling, and it’s excitement more than anything. It’s the same thrill he gets from a game-winning goal, and the same thrill he got the moment Bitty started kissing him back on his graduation day. He wants it so much, it hits him like a truck. To marry Bitty, to be married to Bitty—and everything else that comes with that.

Jack doesn’t have any other choice but to lean down and kiss him now, so he does. Bitty laughs into the kiss, and Jack feels Bitty’s—his own?—tears wet his cheeks. His hands move up to cup Bitty’s face, slide down his neck and lower to his shoulder blades, touching everywhere he can reach and trying to sear this moment into his memory.

When they pull apart, Jack swipes his thumbs under Bitty’s eyes once more. “I’m gonna ask you properly, I promise,” Jack tells him seriously, picturing the small velvet box tucked into the corner of his shoe rack, right next to his “horrid yellow monstrosities of shoes” that Bitty swears up and down he’d die before he would touch. “But it’s nice to know we’re on the same page.”

Bitty rolls his eyes and playfully slaps his chest. “Not if I do it first,” he says, and Jack’s too breathless to even try to come up with a wisecrack to follow it up. He manages a breathy laugh, but just barely.

Bitty winks at him, shoves him a little, and settles back into the sheets to go back to his YouTube rabbit hole. Jack follows suit, grabbing his book from where he left it.

Jack glances back at Bitty as he starts typing something into the search bar. “I love you,” Jack tells him softy, and Bitty’s hands still on his keyboard.

Bitty smiles at him, a small, beautiful thing. “I love you too, sweetpea.”

 

It’s a whole ordeal, dancing to such an upbeat song in front of a hundred-ish people, but they make it work. Bitty is an amazing dancer and Jack, contrary to popular belief, knows how to hold his own on the dance floor, so it actually goes swimmingly, but that’s not to say that feet weren’t stepped on for weeks prior to the wedding.

In the end, the song they choose to have their first dance to isn’t a Beyoncé song, and that’s perfectly fine, because there’ll be plenty of other dances in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> us the duo singing 'no matter where you are' for the first time at their wedding is a real thing and it's so cute that it melted this here heart of ice: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GBsate-JQAo 
> 
> i haven't written the rest of this, but i have a few songs lined up already. i'm still 100% open to suggestions though, so please let me know in the comments if you have any!!! the cheesier/swoonier/sexier, the better!
> 
> come yell @ me on tumblr or pillowfort, i'm zimmerhomme on both!


End file.
